Infinito
by Jaelina
Summary: Quién fuese a pensar que no sólo sería una persona quien quemó la fe de Subaru en su propia cruzada. Un adiós que nunca fue cantado. .:SeixSubaru:.


**Status:** One-shot Completo.

**Pairing:** Subaru-centric / SeishirouxSubaru.

**Time-Line:** Entre Tokyo Babylon y X.

**Notas:** Basado e inspirado en _Infinito_ de Belén Arjona.

Beta-Reader: Nobu (de CZ :3)

**Infinito**

Si alguna vez el muchacho de ojos tristes rompió su cascarón, fue durante una época llena de experiencias hacia la madurez, y ésa le fue destinada, aún con un propósito diferente. Encontró un apoyo a lo que pareciera ser incondicional. Un brazo ofrecido, como a una criatura indefensa, en un tiempo infinito a la percepción de quien la dicha tuvo una vez. Quién fuese a pensar que no sólo sería una persona con una máscara, y con propósitos más allá de algún placer o un beneficio egoísta. Propósitos que quemaron la fe y destruyeron a Subaru Sumeragi en su propia cruzada. Un _adiós_ que nunca fue cantado por la presa original, o el asesino.

_Ella. Difícilmente alguien podría encontrarla reservada y sin una sonrisa dibujada en su amable y expresivo rostro. Pero Hokuto Sumeragi daría lo que fuese para que el corazón delicado de su hermano menor no fuera aplastado sádicamente, y menos aún si alguien estuviera dispuesto a arrebatarle la vida. Primero ella protegiéndolo antes que verle sucumbir, añadiendo el sentimiento de culpa, misma de la que sabe alguna vez pudo aprovechar para ver alegre a su ser amado._

_La hermana mayor se despedía definitivamente de este mundo. Del mundo de los que sueñan, de los que aman, de los que lloran y de los que sufren. Descansó su mano sobre el viejo cerezo, guardando lo que quedaba de su cariño. Era bien sabido que no podía hacer grandes conjuros o exorcismos como su pequeño hermano, pero existían hechizos que sólo ella podía realizar en vida._

"_Busca a mi hermano y entrégale mi último aliento, te lo suplico, viejo sabio, que de mí obtendrás un color del cual te vas a enorgullecer a partir de ahora y cada primavera."_

_Momentos después llegaba un hombre tuerto con gafas, alto, con cierto aire y presencia fría, de la que un individuo no sabría si tomarlo en cuenta o simplemente ignorarlo por el miedo que emanaba. El único miembro del clan Sakurazukamori se presentaba con una ligera sonrisa mordaz, su deber como asesino no se hacía esperar y ante aquella petición que le había ofrecido la joven Sumeragi, su futura víctima, era innegable._

Cada día buscando aquellos dos ojos brillar, sabiendo que sólo en sueños lograría verlos así como alguna vez pudo ser. Le revuelven tiempos, y un huracán de sentimientos llena un corazón marchito. Lo que una vez lo llenaba de ansias de amar, hoy está ansioso de odiar y en su pecho duele no poder ofrecerle ese oscuro sentimiento, por mucho que lo desee, es imposible hasta en sus más profundas amarguras.

En vísperas de Primavera, la próxima décimo tercera cabeza del clan onmyouji Sumeragi, visitaba concretamente, cada año, un enorme cerezo de aquél jardín, posiblemente el más grande de las proximidades de la ciudad de Tokio. Las pequeñas flores recién comenzaban a brotar, buscando realizarse en un color carmesí pálido. Pero aquél cerezo era distinto al resto de los que habitaban en aquél Edén, su color enaltecía entre los demás sin dejar de tener su clara tonalidad.

Tres años ya, desde que el suceso mortal lo dejó marcado, y el segundo consecutivo visitando aquél solemne árbol. El joven adulto de 20 años tenía una mirada fija en el olvido, era seguro que no estaba ahí presente, su clarividencia se remontaba en los recuerdos del majestuoso y sabio árbol. Dentro de estas memorias, Subaru se sumergía específicamente en uno sólo de los tantos que albergaba vagamente el cerezo, éste único recuerdo del que no era dueño y había tomado prestado del patriarcal ser vivo.

Fueron tiempos en que aún la duda invadía al juicio propio, tiempos en que todavía los recuerdos invadían a la mente, y un sueño asaltaba a la razón. Un deseo inalcanzable que ningún hombre sobre la tierra pudiera haber concedido en su momento. El sueño infinito que no muere y prevalece espinado en el corazón, el veneno infinito que condena su vida y lo arrastra al abismo.

Subaru Sumeragi aceptó la misión en los remotos suburbios de Shinjuku, lugar bien conocido por la vida fácil. Vidas que a veces son menospreciadas, donde las sonrisas sinceras son prohibidas, donde el más mínimo gesto de amabilidad es temido y las caricias únicamente son producto de las mentes lascivas y embusteras, donde los alcahuetes celebran cada noche, y donde las almas esclavas derraman lágrimas en silencio, acompañadas de la soledad y la angustia.

A pesar de su edad, la abuela no quería que el único descendiente vivo de la familia realizara semejante misión, aún después de los años, temía una vez más que él perdiera su integridad emocional.

"No te preocupe, abuela. No existe objeto más preciado del que pueda preocuparme perder nuevamente. Regresaré tan pronto termine."

La anciana y cabeza del clan Sumeragi tenía un mal presagio, y a pesar de la muerte de su nieta, aún obliga al gemelo a recubrirse las manos. Un asesino nunca olvida una presa, y menos alguien como él. Pues familias que desde tiempos inmemorables han usado el omnyoudou, ambas de forma distinta, difiriendo por generaciones sin verse al rostro en algún tiempo desde hacía ya mucho. Para Seishirou Sakurazukamori le pareció una oportunidad única para dedicarla en conocer a la familia, medir sus poderes espirituales y hasta manipularles sutilmente. Esta sutileza debía usarse como navaja de doble filo, para no ser descubierto antes de tiempo, para no relacionarse sentimentalmente y declinar ante tales emociones.

Ninguna pista del asesino Sakurazukamori en ya varios meses, por lo que Subaru no perdía la ocasión en cuanto la tenía para buscarlo. Fue con calma hacia la ubicación que le había sido asignada para su misión. No perdía lugar en distracciones durante su trayectoria, a pesar de que había estado desarrollando sus sentidos en estos tiempos, sabía que debía aprovecharlos para buscar aquella presencia fría que en algún momento fuese cálida. Contemplarlo, olerlo, sentirlo, escucharlo hablar y respirar, no dudaba en hacerlo si se le ofrecía _casualmente_.

El joven del clan Sumeragi arribó al lugar destinado a realizar su labor espiritual como onmyouji. Un templo budista abandonado, desalojado hacía cinco décadas atrás, después de un incendio que destruyó los particulares y la infraestructura interna de la edificación. Sólo algunos grupos de jóvenes inmanejables llegaban a tomar alojo por un momento en aquellos aposentos peligrosos, pues la vista hacia fuera era tan nítida y fresca, especialmente mirar desde donde los cerezos abundan sin preocupaciones de la sociedad urbana, siendo acariciados por la suave luminiscencia del sol.

Fue un momento en que, por cuestión de segundos, se dejó llevar por el ambiente y se perdió de la atención y cavilación que practicaba para su venganza, por una inocencia destrozada a manos de un amado. Momentos infinitos en que la presencia más estudiada, analizada, e iracundamente buscada, se hacía sentir. Caminando cual hombre digno de sus oficios, perturbando la tranquilidad del sitio e interrumpiendo un silencio a cada paso forjado. Su imagen entre los cerezos recordaba una vaga memoria en Subaru, mientras que para los árboles la escena era más que conocida, Seishirou Sakurazukamori les otorgaba su pintoresco tono para lo cuál debían agradecer.

"Un placer volvernos a encontrar, Subaru Sumeragi."

"Sabes bien que te he estado buscando."

"Así es. Sin embargo, tal parece ser que la anciana aún no te dice todo."

"¿A qué te refieres? No trates de confundirme."

"No es necesario buscar para encontrarme, Subaru."

Seishirou retomaba su paso encaminando dirección al joven Subaru, quien comenzaba a aturdirse, su mente confusa y los pensamientos eran un menjurje sin sentido, no le podía hacer frente en este momento, a ese ser que no puede despreciar, mucho menos odiar.

"Nuestro destino está predestinado..."

Tomando un ligero respiro para acercarse a su adverso, tomó un pequeño desvío al lado de Subaru, sin dejar de hablar, como quien le susurra a un amante con la sutileza del amor y el poder sobre él.

"Es una razón aún mayor. Tú y yo… estamos destinados, la decisión de quién será la víctima aún está en tus manos, Subaru."

La reacción del descendiente Sumeragi no se hizo esperar por más tiempo, y dejando de lado todas sus dudas, regresó al razonamiento por el cuál lo había estado buscando, la memoria de su hermana y los sueños perdidos.

"No caeré nuevamente."

"No te obligaré a creer. Pregúntale a tu abuela."

Rozando delicadamente el hombro del menor, el mayor y tuerto desenvolvió en él un mar de emociones e interrogaciones. ¿Una mentira? ¿Su vida estaba hecha y decidida, por mucho que anhelara cambiarla? ¿Sería capaz de no creer en nadie más que a su fiel soledad? Ni su abuela había sido sincera, entonces. Su mente perdida giraba en torno a Seishirou Sakurazukamori y no podía hacer nada en contra de ello. ¿Qué más daba si le tomaba la palabra y le creía? Su alegría infinita se desvaneció con su inocencia. No poder desistir ante aquella tragedia era darle fe a un asesino, a un cazador. A un Dragón de la Tierra.

Subaru Sumeragi sólo pudo articular algunas suaves palabras de sus labios.

"Entonces estaré esperando aquél momento con toda mi alma."

Y Seishirou mostró una mueca en forma de sonrisa, lo tenía bajo su propio hechizo de la palabra, justo donde más lo deseaba.

"Que así sea, Subaru. Nos volveremos a ver."

Su brazo, que una vez posó en su hombro, se levantó a darle un ligero roce a su mejilla. De su único ojo se desprendía el brillo asesino y el frenesí de un enamorado. El único heredero del clan asesino giró sobre su propio eje con la elegancia de un felino, para salir del trance en que se encontraba su antagonista. El heredero onmyouji simplemente se limitó a quedar perplejo. Él lo sabía, conocerle no era meramente algo maquinado desde siglos antes por sus clanes. No. Conocerle era entrar y ser partícipe de una batalla apocalíptica. Y entonces, su corazón se contrajo, su pecho le pesaba y olvidaba respirar. Las melancolías del pasado y la obsesión por el futuro le llenaron de golpe. La muerte de su hermana nunca fue en vano. Ella le abrió los ojos de la manera más cruel y gentil que pudo ser para con su gemelo menor.

Subaru Sumeragi ya no sólo se aferraba a un infinito recuerdo quemado en papel fotografía, él se aferró también a un futuro, que aún predestinado, era _su_ propio futuro. Nada en esta Tierra le podría arrebatar ese derecho que tenía por sobre el último omnyoudou de este mundo de los vivos.

El joven heredero del clan onmyouji no volvió a ser el mismo, por enésima vez. Su abuela no dejaba de preocuparse por su único nieto vivo. Por el joven Dragón del Cielo. Estaba escrito en sangre, sería parte del escenario más funesto que una persona se podría enfrentar. La batalla entre sellos y mensajeros. Y ahora su propósito lo había marcado él mismo. Si así debía ser, que así sea. Ayudaría a todos en su camino por una meta egoísta, y no le importaría más. Esta Tierra de desdicha ya no albergaba esperanza alguna a su corazón.

**~FiN**

¡Hola! Este es un fic que tenía medio escrito desde hace un año, pero por azares de hitsuzen no había publicado. Ahora lo termino para un concurso de CLAMP. No se les olvide dejar R&R, si no lo hacen las ardillas dominarán el mundo. Además me inspiran tmb a seguir escribiendo, no importa si son tomatazos, críticas constructivas (¡que me las tomo con cariño!), nunca faltan algún _kyaaa_, y cosas así. Ciao.


End file.
